White X'mas
by SaMa Uchiha
Summary: Lo que partió como un amargo día, gracias a ti, se transformó en la más blanca de las navidades // Mi primer One-shot!, inspirado en la canción "White X'mas de KAT-TUN. Entren y disfruten! D


**White X'mas**

_Cada paso que daba me guiaba hacia recuerdos cada vez más dolorosos. A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde tu partida, no he sido capaz de borrar mis sentimientos ni de apaciguar el dolor. _

_Mi caminar se transforma en una desesperada carrera que intentaba librarme de la mala pasada que me jugaba mi mente. Sin embargo, todo intento se ve derrumbado al apreciar el lugar al que inconscientemente había llegado._

- Por qué… - _dije desesperadamente, ya no pudiendo controlar mi angustia._

_Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer desde el grisáceo cielo que cubría la fría Konoha. Alzo la vista con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que la nieve camufle las furtivas lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar. De todos los lugares a los que podría haberme ido a refugiar, había terminado en el menos indicado. Tomando un poco de fuerza, dirijo dubitativa mis pasos hacia aquella banca, donde todo había acabado hace siete años atrás. Me detengo, y ya sin importar nada, me aferro a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello, dejando escapar en resonantes sollozos todo ese dolor albergado por años._

- Sakura…

_Una profunda voz provoca que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca. ¿Acaso todo esto era producto de mi imaginación?... debía serlo…_

_Siento como una cálida mano en mi hombro me saca de mi lucha mental, dándome a entender que todo lo que sucedía podía ser real. Volteo lentamente, como queriendo guardar cada segundo de aquella maravillosa sensación, encontrándome al final del camino con unos penetrantes ojos negros chocando con mis sorprendidos ojos jade, haciendo que más lágrimas se agolpen desesperadas por salir._

- Sa… Sa-su-ke-kun…

_El tiempo que me quedé viéndolo fijamente parecían horas enteras, intentando guardar cada detalle de su rostro en mi memoria. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al notar mi curiosa mirada, deduciendo que lo más probable era que yo aún pensaba que todo se trataba de un sueño… lo cual no estaba tan alejado de lo que me sucedía. Se arrodilla frente a mí para quedar a mi altura, provocando un espasmo en mi corazón. Ahora era su mirada la que analizaba cada fragmento de mi ser, sintiéndome un poco intimidada, pero a la vez muy reconfortada. Una de sus manos se acerca tímidamente hacia mi rostro, dejándome en estado de shock. Cuidadosamente, su pulgar borra por completo el camino de una de mis tantas lágrimas derramadas esa noche._

- Es muy tarde… vamos a casa… - _dice de forma natural._

_Se levanta y extiende su mano incitándome a seguirlo. Si esto era un sueño, definitivamente me gustaría perderme en él y no despertar jamás. Mi temblorosa mano se acerca a la suya y, al momento de hacer contacto, la aprisiono con fuerza, como temiendo que desaparezca. En un rápido movimiento me levanto de mi lugar y abrazo fuertemente su cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo cómo al instante mi acción es correspondida._

- ¿Esto es un sueño? – _pregunto separándome un poco para ver los ojos de mi receptor, pero sin soltarme del agarre._

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado, parece serlo –_ me responde acariciando una de mis mejillas._

_Levanta mi rostro, haciéndolo presa de un color rojo. Lentamente la distancia entre nosotros se va acortando, siendo interrumpido el recorrido por el sonido del reloj de la Torre del Hokage, indicando que el día de Navidad había llegado. Una nueva sonrisa adorna su rostro, para luego continuar su camino inicial y posar tierna y firmemente sus labios sobre los míos, provocando que mi respiración y mis latidos se detuvieran, así como también la nieve que caía a nuestro alrededor. En ese momento lo único que existía éramos nosotros y lo único importante era aquel extraño encuentro y lo que sucedía en ese momento._

_Al despertar de mi trance, aún era de noche y me encontraba en mi habitación, recostada sobre mi cama con mi uniforme de trabajo y un abrigo. Había nieve por doquier, pero ni el más mínimo rastro de que lo que había sucedido era real. Me siento en mi cama y, abrazando mis piernas comienzo a llorar._

- Al final, todo resultó ser un sueño… - _esbozo una amarga sonrisa y escondo mi rostro entre mis piernas, intentando ahogar la amargura de mi llanto._

_El sonido de la puerta de mi habitación me saca sorpresivamente de mi estado. Una silueta bastante familiar aparece en el umbral, haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza. A paso rápido te acercas hasta donde me encuentro y me abrazas fuertemente._

- Sakura ¿qué te sucede?, ¿estás bien?_- preguntas con preocupación en tu voz._

_Yo sólo te miro a los ojos, intentando buscar respuestas a las preguntas albergadas en mi cabeza. Pareciendo comprender mi confusión, me aferras a tu pecho._

- No es un sueño… estoy aquí…

_Toco delicadamente tu mejilla y uno de mis dedos se aventura a acariciar tus labios. Sin previo aviso, me lanzo efusivamente hacia tu boca en una desesperada búsqueda de sentimientos que siempre esperé fueran verdad… y ahí estabas tú, correspondiendo cada uno de mis besos y regalándome un sin número de caricias llenas del amor que, por años, había esperado recibir únicamente de ti. Esa noche nos hicimos uno, revelando sin miedo lo que sentíamos y lo que deseábamos._

_Recostados en mi cama, mientras yo descansaba sobre tu pecho, vimos a través de mi ventana el amanecer, dejando visible sólo una de las tantas estrellas que habían visto nuestra unión._

- Sasuke-kun!, ¿ves esa estrella en el cielo?

- Sí

- Esa es la estrella a la que, cada día, le rogaba que te regresara a mi vida y que no volvieras a marcharte

Hmp! – _te incorporas un poco para poder verme a los ojos y, mientras acaricias mi rostro, me das un cálido beso – _Parece que la estrella sí cumple deseos después de todo…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

_Miro curiosa tus gestos, mientras con una mano buscas algo entre tus ropas que se encuentran en el piso. Escondes algo entre tus manos y vuelves a la posición en la que te encontrabas anteriormente. Tomas mi mano y, distrayéndome con un susurrado "Te amo" al oído, algo frío apresa uno de mis dedos de mi mano izquierda. Intentando asimilar ambos hechos, me quedo perpleja por unos segundos, a lo que tú respondes con un destello de impaciencia en tus ojos, en espera a que algo salga de mis temblorosos labios. Sin embargo, lo que obtienes por respuesta son unas cuántas lágrimas de felicidad de mis aún sorprendidos ojos y una amplia sonrisa dibujada en mis labios. Dejas escapar un leve suspiro, dándome a entender que habías comprendido a la perfección mi respuesta. _

- Feliz Navidad… Sakura…

- Muy feliz Navidad!!!... y gracias por regalarme la mejor Navidad de todas… Sasuke-kun!.

_**Lo que partió como un amargo día, gracias a ti, se transformó en la más blanca de las navidades y, gracias a Dios, tengo toda una vida para agradecértelo…**_

* * *

Mi primer fic!!!, inspirado en el nuevo tema de KAT-TUN "White X'mas"... espero que les guste!!

Regálenme coments para poder seguir creciendo!!!... onegai!!!

Bye bye! ^-^


End file.
